My Queen
by Nerdy Fangirl 1739
Summary: You've been best friends with Jane since childhood. You supported her no matter what, even when she decides to marry the god of thunder. This god of hers' had a brother and meeting him changed your life forever. FULL STORY UP ON WATTPAD
1. Prolouge

I don't mingle with humans. They're inferior to me, they don't know what I am capable of.

I haven't seen them often since my exile, since my freedom however, I've been seeing more and more. Occasionally when brother brings his earth 'friends' I can study their mannerisms.

"Brother! This is (y/n), Jane's Maid of Honor," My brother Thor roars from the doorway of the throne room.

"Splendid, why do I have to meet the creature?" I spit, not even looking up from my book.

"Because she's important to Jane and Jane is important to me and I know that I'm important to you so it matters that you meet her," Thor rants and rambles.

I roll my eyes and waltz over to my brother, barely noticing the fragile flower behind him and his 'fiance.'

"Fine," I mutter, moving him aside to greet this woman.

What I didn't know is that this woman was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Hello, I'm (y/n)," she said in a smooth, alluring voice.

"Hi, I'm Loki, uh, god of mischief and King of Asgard," I stammer out.

For some reason this human has me tounge tied. What sort of trick was she playing? I thought humans we're too ignorant for magic yet this girl is clearly using it on me!


	2. 1

(e/c) = eye colour

You had just ridden through space in a beam of light and Jane and her Fiancée were walking up the steps of a enormous castle as if it was nothing.

"You'll meet Thor's brother, he's a pain in the ass but he's family and he's King so..." Jane trailed off.

"My brother is quite witty once you get to know him. He's just shy," Thor laughed.

Jane shook her head and mouthed 'he's just an ass' to you.

You were a little scared meeting this Loki character, he did envade earth and tried to enslave the entire human race.

"Wipe your feet, the floor's a bitch to clean," Jane says opening a humongous door leading to perfect marble floors and walls. You saw gold, real gold, everywhere. You sigh in wonder.

Thor laughs. "Come (y/n), come meet my best man."

You are lead through a golden arch way and you see a man, clothed in green robes, man spreading on a throne.

"Loki!" Thor greets.

You turn and look at Jane, obviously nervous as fuck. This dude tried to enslave your planet and he's a king...

"Splendid, why do I have to meet the creature?" The man spits.

You glared at Jane with a 'wow, he really is an ass' expression.

"Because she's important to Jane and Jane is important to me and I know that I'm important to you so it matters that you meet her," Thor rants and rambles.

The Boy-king saunters in your direction before stopping dead in his tracks. You reluctantly introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm (y/n)," You say with an almost genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Loki, uh, god of mischief and King of Asgard," he stammers.

I shake his hand, pretending I wasn't scared of him.

"Great! You're friends now! You get to know each other and we'll be out in the gardens!" Thor chimes.

"Wait!" You and Loki say in unison, but it fell on deaf ears. The couple was already gone.

"So, uh, Loki, what do you like to do?" You ask after a moment of loud silence.

"I like to read and solve puzzles," He says blankly.

"Oh wow, that really cool. I'm into painting, reading and archery," You explained nonchalantly.

Loki's gorgeous frosty eyes lit up. "You have Archery in your land?"

"Uh, yeah?" Who doesn't know about archery? Well maybe people who aren't from earth..." You ramble.

Another quiet minute passed slowly.

"So, would you like to test your archery skills in the arena?" Loki asks you hopefully.

You grin, your (e/c) eyes glittering.

"You're on!"


	3. 2

(n/n) = nick name

"Asgardian weapons may be complicated for you but I can teach you-"

You silence him by flawlessly shooting an arrow, hitting bull's eye.

Loki couldn't hide his surprise, "I'll say," he whispered.

You grin. "Some of us mortals aren't that bad if I say so myself!"

Loki pulled an arrow from his sheath and stared at the target. He pulled his arrow back, launching it at his target. He grinned deviously when it leaves right in the center.

"You'd be hell of a good game of darts," you call back, shooting another arrow.

"What is darts?" Loki asked.

"Oh, sorry your highness, I forgot you wern't from earth for a second," you laugh.

"Call me Loki," he smiles back.

You waited in the throne room with Loki while you waited for Jane and Thor. Loki was reading you a book, translating it from old runic as he read. It was the story of how his parents met.

'They must be really cool if they have a book on themselves,' you thought.

"Brother!" Thor greeted merily.

Jane came up to you, stealing a hug. "Do you want to kill him yet?" She asks.

You roll your eyes. "You're so overreacting, Loki send like a nice guy."

Jane scoffed, "Nice guy? He tried to enslave humanity!"

"Well I guess he's changed since then, he was a gentleman," you reply.

"I'll show you to your rooms," Thor said, walking through the golden arch way.

"(Y/n), you'll stay in one of our guest rooms, Jane and I will take my room of course," Thor explained as you walked through the endless halls.

You towed your bag along with you, wondering if there would be an outlet for your phone.

"This is your room," Thor said, gesturing to a humongous wood door with gold leaves painted all over.

You open the door to see a huge bed drenched in silk sheets. You giggled as you flopped on the bed, sinking into the soft pillows.

"I'll come by later (n/n)," Jane said, leaving you to explore your enormous room.

You unpack your bag, setting your favorite stuffed animal atop The pillows and hanging your clothes in the empty closet. Tommorow you would be fitted for your bridesmaid dress.

You snuggle into the perfect bed and fall asleep.


	4. 3

"Please tell me I'm not wearing a Toga," you beg, following Jane to the seamstress.

Jane rolls her eyes, "that's Greek gods, they're Norse gods."

Thor, who came along to translate, was shook. "People just don't worship is anymore."

You approached a door with 'ᛏᚨᛁᛚᛟᚱ' etched in gold. Thor greeted the woman inside.

You are dragged in and put on an stool. The woman hurries around you, taking measurements and speaking in a language you didn't understand.

Jane seated herself across from you and pulled out a thick book. You sighed out of boredom and slouched. The woman 'tsked' and fixed your posture.

This would be a long fitting.

After hours of standing, you were finally done. The dress was white and gold, traditional wedding colors. It flowed off your curves beautifully. You spun around, gaping at how amazing you looked. You felt like a Queen. Sadly you had to get back into your normal attire since it was lunch time.

You played with your skirt sadly, it felt like rags compared to the dress you were going to wear to the wedding. Your sundress was comfortable however, and you weren't afraid of getting it dirty.

Lunch was quite filling. There was a lot of food to chose from, but you stuck to bread and stew, unnerved by the mountain of meat.

Loki came in late, apologizing before stopping dead in his tracks. He blushed and threw his cloak over you. You glance at Jane in confusion.

"You're highly underdressed," Jane explained, gesturing to her modest attire.

"Oh," you say, wrapping the emerald cloak around your shoulders. You knew your dress was fine but for some reason you felt naked all of a sudden.

"How are you doing with your duties as King brother," Thor asks, beastly chewing his lamb thigh.

"Regretting taking the role," Loki sighs back, preparing himself a bowl of stew.

"You've only got a few hundred milena to go," Thor roars, laughing at his own terrible joke. Loki scoffed and dug into his meal. There was a whole table full of leftovers which Loki ordered to be taken to the streets for the homeless.

"I hope you two are settling in," Loki asks you and Jane.

Jane was to busy starting into Thor's eyes to hear the question.

You laugh. "I'm doing fantastic, this place is amazing!"

You stop by your room after lunch to get a sweater before joining everyone in the throne room. The others sat on the floor around some kind of wooden board game.

"(Y/n)! Come play Hnefatafle with us!" Thor shouts once he saw you in the door way.

You sit down next to Loki and wait for instructions.

"We'll teach you how to play, you can be on Loki's team until you learn," Thor explains.

"It's like chess but harder," Jane says from her spot in Thor's lap.

"On our side, we have to get the King to any of the four corners," Loki says pointing to a carved figure with a crown. "Thor and Jane will be trying to attack us but if we do this right we'll win."

Jane scoffs, crossing her arms. "You're going to win. He's so freaking good at this."

Loki smirks deviously. "I have been playing since I was one hundred and eight years old."

"And you're a puzzle genius, just like Mother," Thor adds.

Loki's smile falters. "Yes."

You start the game, Loki whispering instructions in your ear. You moved the pieces wherever he told you to put them. Even with constant instruction, you had no idea what was going on.

"Move it north east and we win," Loki says, smirking into your ear.

You finish the winning move, Jane tossing the board aside in frustration.

"I'm a scientist! I have studied and discovered many things and I still can find his strategy!" Jane huffs.

Thor laughed joyously. "You'll get used to it Dear, he always wins."

It was later in the day, everyone going to do their own thing, so you decided to explore this garden you've heard so much about.

It was a huge maze of flowers. Flowers of every color all around you.

You lost track of time, sniffing the alien plants, enjoying the scenery.

It was getting dark and you were totally not lost.

"Did I turn left or right here?" You wonder at an intersection of the maze.

Yep. You were lost.

You plop down in the ground, fishing out your phone, face-palming when you realize that there's no signal.

You figured someone would come looking for you eventually so you pulled your book out of your purse and got to reading.


	5. 4

Asgardian nights were so cold. No one had found you yet and it was dark out. It had been hours.

'Am I going to die here?' you thought, pulling your thin sweater tight around you.

You gave up hope and began to cry.

"Why did I have to come out here? Why did I have to be so curious? Now I'm going to die of hypothermia!" You cry out.

You close your eyes, hoping the cold would go away soon until you felt something very warm envelope you.

"I found her!" A familiar voice shouts.

You open your eyes to see the King scooping you into his arms.

"Oh thank gods!" You heard Jane shout from somewhere nearby.

You tried to speak but you were just so cold. You close your eyes and fall asleep in Loki's warm embrace.

You awaken some time later back in your room under multiple blankets.

Jane, Thor and Loki say around your bed looking concerned.

"Oh (y/n) I'm so sorry, I should have came with you!" Jane cries, hugging you tightly.

"You got lost in the maze, you were out when Loki found you," Thor explains, patting a hysterical Jane's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," you croak out.

A woman scurries in holding a tray of some strange, warm beverage.

"It's like earth tea," Loki says, noticing your confusion with the purple liquid.

You carefully take the cup from the servant and sip from the cup. You're eyes lit up, it was delicious. You gulped down half the cup, enjoying the warmth it gave you.

"(y/n), you could have been seriously hurt if we hadn't found you," Thor says after a while.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I caused you guys trouble," you apologize, embarrassed you had to be rescheduled from a maze.

"You didn't cause us any trouble, we we're just worried for you," Jane says, taking the empty cup from your hands.

You shiver and Loki pulled the covers back to your chin.

"I'm gl- We're glad you're safe," He stutters. "You should get some rest."

You nod and say your goodbyes as the three filled you the door.

You closed your eyes and slipped into the most comfortable sleep you've had in days.


	6. 5

You woke up in the middle of the day, unaware someone was watching. You stretch with closed eyes, letting out some ungodly noise and opened your eyes to see a huge, armour clad man at the foot of your bed. You screech in terror, throwing a pillow at the man.

"My lady-" the man stammers, dodging another one of your many pillows.

"My lady, fear not, I was sent by the King!" The man screams.

You stop and stare, "The King sent you?"

"Yes my lady, I am Volstagg of the Warriors three. His Majesty called on me to guard you from harm," the man says, bowing his head.

"Oh, well, um, Hello Mister Volstagg," you sputtered. Why did Loki send a man to guard you.

A few akward moments passed before you asked Volstagg to leave.

"I am under strict orders to protect the friend of Lady Jane," Volstagg claims.

"That's fantastic, I want to take a bath and I'd rather not get naked in front of you, so could you please leave?" You ask impatiently.

Volstagg nods, ducking his head in embarrassment.

You sigh as you peeled off your clothes from yesterday, tossing them in a pile on the ground. You entered the adjoining bathroom to see a giant pool of water. You poke your toe in the bath to find it was actually quite warm. You let out a sigh of pleasure as you sank into the pool.

You stayed in the water long after your fingers shriveled like raisins, enjoying the quiet. Once you claimed out, you dried yourself with a plush towel and got dressed in simple, modest attire. You went out to find everyone, to apologize for last night once again.

"Why is your hair wet? You could get sick!" You heard a familiar voice chastise.

You turn to see Loki and you shake your head. "Why was there a Man in my room this morning?"

Loki blushed. "Well, um, I was worried about you. I didn't want you to get lost or hurt."

"How would I get lost sleeping?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

Loki looks down at you with a sheepish smile. "Good point."

You shook your head, laughing.

"You really should dry off," Loki says once again.

"Well the towels are in my room and I'm too lazy to go back, I'll just air dry," you shrug.

Loki snaps his fingers, a towel appearing in his hand.

You double back in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Puzzles weren't the only thing mother taught me," Look says, waxing it off.

You take the towel and Pat your hair dry as you followed Loki into the throne room.

"Hey (n/n)! How are you feeling?" Jane greets, getting up to meet you.

"I feel fine, stop worrying!" You tease, hugging your best friend.

"Today we were thinking of showing you girls around," Thor says, getting up from his seat.

"Like, of Asgard?" You ask, genuinely excited.

Thor laughs,"yes of course, besides Jane's tour was cut short last time."

You bounced on excitement, how could you not be excited to have a tour of a while other realm?

You and Jane we're given more traditional clothing so you'd fit in. You fingered the soft, drape like skirt, curious as to how a woman could wear this all day.

You are taken out to the stables, where Thor turns to you, "can you ride a horse?"

You laughed, "No, obviously not."

"She can ride with me," Loki says, leading large black stallion with six legs out of the stall.

"And Jane can ride with me!" This cheers. Jane laughed and hugged into him.

Everyone mounted their horses, you and Loki on one the and Jane in the other.

"You might want to hold on, Thor likes to go fast," Loki said quietly.

You sheepishly wrap your arms around his waist, blushing when you touched his defined muscles.

The horse took off, tearing after Jane and Thor.


	7. 6

One you reached the peak of the hill you could see the bustle of Asgardians going about their daily business.

"It's beautiful," you breath out, astounded at the sheer greatness of it all.

Loki slapped the reins, racing down the hill. You arrived at what looked like a market, stalls full of colourful trinkets.

A few people noticed Loki and Thor and bowed out of respect, you felt slightly embarrassed with all the attention.

"Long live the King!" A civilian shouts.

Loki leaned back whispering, "I remember when they wanted me dead."

Your eyes widened.

Loki dismounted the horse and reached up to help you.

Thor and Jane had already rushed ahead, completely ignoring the fact that you guys existed. Loki sighed and tied the horses reins to a fence post.

"You're just leaving your horse?" You ask.

"No one would dare take my son," Loki sneers, glancing at the citizens nearby.

"I'm sorry, what?" You ask, thinking you heard wrong.

"It doesn't matter," Loki mutters, heading towards a stall selling oil paintings.

You look around in awe, you could buy almost anything here!

You wander towards a large booth with beautiful bracelets and necklaces on display. They were like nothing you've ever seen, it's like they were something out of a museum. You were examining a particularly gorgeous necklace when you realized that they probably don't accept U.S. dollars. You were about to leave the booth when Loki appears beside you.

"I'll buy that necklace good sir," he says, pulling out a small sac of coins.

"No no, you don't have to-" you stammer.

"I insist. One of the perks of being Royalty is that I'm rich," Loki says with a handsome smile.

He clasps the beautiful emerald necklace around your neck.

"Thank you," you whisper, staring at the beautiful jewels in the mirror.

Loki led you to a little area with benches and a little stage. There was a play going on, children gathering all around to watch. You snickered at the overly dramatic acting, it was just too bad. The soon show came to an end, the actors bowing and thanking the audience.

"I'll have to show you one of my favorite stalls," Loki says as you followed him trough the crowd.

Loki stopped at a huge stall fill of cloaks and capes.

"I've adored this shop since I was young," Loki explains. "We're getting you a cloak so you don't freeze again."

"Stop wasting your money on me!" You shout, stressing, she into the stall after him.

Beautiful silks and brightly colored wools surrounded you, you sighed softly as your finger brushed a cotton, cream colored shaw.

"I need something nice and warm as well as a formal cloak for this lovely lady," Look says the the shop owner.

The associate looked at you before pulling out a cloak, you look at it, blown away with the detailed stitching. The lining was thick, black wool while the outside was a decorative green silk. You tried it on, spinning to see it flutter out.

"It's amazing!" You cry. "Thank you so much your Majesty!"

"I told you to call me Loki," he says.

"Ah there you are!" Thor calls. "Jane and I are gonna stop and get lunch at the tavern. Would you guys like to come?"

You nod eagerly, you were starving.

The tavern was dark and loud. Almost every square inch of the bar was filled with huge burly men. You would be lying if you said you weren't nervous.

You were seated at a table and immediately served beer. You eye the huge mug, full to the brim, nervously.

Watching Thor and have down theirs, peer pressure kicked in and you downed your much in one gulp. Loki stared at you with wide eyes.

"Another!" Thor shouts, throwing his cup to the ground, causing you jump in fright.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Jane says, suppressing a burp. "When they like something they break it here."

"I agree, it's quite vulgar," Loki mutters, magically refilling his mug.

You laugh and raise your hand to ask for another drink, too shy to break the cup.

"What are you doing?" Loki asks, staring at your hand in the air.

"I'm raising my hand to ask for another drink," you explain.

"You could have asked," Loki says, snapping his fingers.

Your cup was full again and you downed the old-style mead. You weren't much of a drinker so you got drunk after two and a half drinks.

"Man, she has no stomach," Thor says with a thunderous laugh.

"Babe, you're down after like five," Jane points out.

"We should take her back to the castle," Loki says, trying not to blush as you lied on his shoulder.

Everyone agreed and headed for the exit after paying. Loki was trying to guide you back to your ride, without you falling. Once you got back to the horse, Loki mounted and reached down to put you in his lap. You giggle, leaning back into his muscular frame.

"You're hot," you mumble, reaching back to feel his toned abs.

Loki blushed bright red and took off towards the castle. You were tucked in and put to bed, a different man was guarding you in your slumber, this time, outside your door.


	8. 7

You open your eyes, waking to a searing headache. You groan, you didn't pack any Tylenol so you drag yourself out of bed to pester Jane for some. You could tell it was early in the morning but what are best friends for if you can't wake each other up this early?

You open the door to see green armour. Loki was leaning against your doorway, his eyes closed.

"Loki?" You ask, squinting at the light of the hallway.

Loki opened his eyes, yawning, " Oh, hello."

"What are you doing?" You ask, rubbing your eyes.

"Protecting you, what are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm going to get Tylenol from Jane, and the cold can't get me in a warm bed," you point out.

"Jane isn't awake yet, what's Tylenol?" Loki asks quietly.

"Well I'm dying so I'm going to wake her up," you say, brushing past him.

"Are you okay?!" He asks, suddenly panicked.

"Yeah? I mean, I've got a bad headache but I'm fine?" You say, confused with the question.

"You said you were dying," Loki trails off.

"It's an earth expression, I'm not really dying, I just reallly don't feel good," You explain, heading down the hall, looking for Thor's room. You realized you had no clue where it was.

"Fuck," you mutter to yourself, looking around. "Where's Thor's room?"

"I wouldn't go there, I know for a fact Thor sleeps naked," Loki says with a disgusted face.

"Well that's just great, how the fuck am I going to fix this migraine?" You ask aloud.

"I can help, follow me," Loki says.

You ended up in the kitchens. The staff were all asleep, not awake at this ungodly hour.

"Mother had a special recipe, a herbal tea for any aches," Loki explains, gathering ingredients.

"Your mother sounds like a very wise woman," you queried.

"She was," Loki said quietly.

A few minutes passed and Loki pushed a steaming cup towards you. You sniffed the liquid and scruched your nose.

"It smells and tastes horrible but it works," Loki chuckled, sitting down next to you.

"Why'd you stay?" You ask him, slowly sipping the tea.

"You don't remember?" Looking replies.

"Remember what?" You ask after a swig.

"When you were intoxicated, you were holding on to me as I took you back to your room. When I tucked you in you asked me to stay and then you were out," Loki says quietly, avoiding eye contact.

You blush. "Oh god I'm so sorry!"

Loki shook his head. "I didn't mind," he says.

You sat there, finishing your drink. You rested your head on Loki's shoulder, this time clearly knowing what you were doing.

"(y/n)?"

"(y/n)."

You open your eyes, it was a lot brighter out but your searing headache was gone. You look up, bleary-eyed to see Loki looking down at you.

"You fell asleep, it breakfast time," Loki says, offering a hand to help you up.

"Sorry," you yawn.

"Don't apologize," Loki says, waving it off.

You plopped down at the table, Jane and Thor we're already there.

"Good morning!" Thor shouts merrily.

You bid Jane and Thor a good morning in return.

"What's for breakfast?" You ask, having missed your first few breakfasts at the castle.

"A lot of meat, eggs and bread," Jane explained at servants brought out tray after tray of food.

You look at all the food wearily, carefully choosing a scrambled egg and toast.

Loki once again orders that the leftovers be taken to the hungry people of Asgard.

"So what are we doing today?" You ask, picking at your eggs.

"Wedding preparations," Jane says over a mouthful of bacon. "We'll be picking decorations and doing a test run of the wedding."

You took a deep breath, best friend was getting married in less than a month, soon you'd be going back to earth and you wouldn't get to see Jane very often.

You put on a smile and tried to remain positive, Jane needed your support. She was loosing some things too.

"Let me guess, gold?" You ask, jokingly.

"Yes, gold flowers, it's Asgardian tradition," Jane says. "We'll pick some samples from the garden later."

"So what are you guys doing for food?" You ask after checking flowers off the list.

Thor laughs. "Mead."

"Asgardian tradition?" You ask, marking the box next to drinks.

"No he just loves mead," Loki mutters into your ear.

"Music?" You ask.

"Look," Thor says simply.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a musician," You querie.

"Piano, Violin, flute," Look lists on his fingers.

"That's so cool! I can only pay a recorder," you mutter, wishing your elementary days were more educational than 'hot cross buns.'

"I can teach you if you'd like," Loki offers.

You smile, "I'd love to take advantage of that offer."


End file.
